wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Travel guide: Northrend zones
This is a guide on how to reach each zone in Northrend by foot. It is ordered alphabetically. Borean Tundra This is one of the two starting zones of Northrend. Horde can reach this zone by taking a zeppelin to Warsong hold from Orgrimmar, and Alliance can reach the zone by taking a Boat from the northern dock of Stormwind Harbor. You can also reach this from Dragonblight by going west or taking a turtle boat from the western dock of Moa'ki harbor, onwards to Unu'pe in southeast borean tundra. If you started in the Howling fjord but want to level here instead, go west onto the smaller island, where kamaqau is situated. from the you can take a turtle boat to Moa'ki harbor in Dragonblight, there go to the western dock for the turtle boat to unu'pe in southeast borean tundra. this way is completely safe for all levels, but requires patience as the turtle boats sail without loading screen, and thus have longer wait times. Finally, you can enter it from Sholazar basin by going trough the passage at the south side. wintergrasp still remains to the faith of your flight paths. Crystalsong Forest From Dalaran: the northeastern house of Runeweaver sqaure will have a crystal for you on the bottom floor, use that to get down to the crystalsong forest. From dragonblight: you can pass into crystal song on the north side in the middle of the zone. From Storm peaks: go towards the southern base, then follow the nearby road. From Icecrown: go south trough the frong, and trough the scourge gates back into crystalsong. Dalaran You can reach this city from crystalsong fores, follow along the western mountains and in the middle you will find a black spot, violet stand. there should be a purple bubble, go in, and press the crystal to teleport yourself to dalaran. you can also ask a mage to teleport you there. Dragonblight From Borean tundra: follow the roads east, just south of the geyser fields, or go to Unu'pe along the southeastern shore and take a turtle boat to Mao'ki harbor, just have patience as turtle boats and have no loading screen, and thus have longer wait times. From Grizzly hills: there's a main river splitting the west and east, once youve come in the west side of that river, just follow any road along into the west, they all lead into Dragonblight. From Howling Fjord, the small western Isle holds a town: kamaqau, take a turtle boat from there to moa'ki harbor in dragonblight. just have patience as the turtles have no loading screen, and thus have longer wait times. From Crystalsong forest: in the yellow part of the map, follow the road going south. Grizzly Hills From Howling fjord: follow the roads north. From Dragonblight: follow the roads east. From Crystalsong Forest: travel via dragonblight. From zul'drak: at the eastern side you can take a staircase down. Howling Fjord This is one of the two starting zones of Northrend. Horde can reach this zone by taking a zeppelin to vengeance landing from Undercity and Alliance can take a boat to Valgarde from the Northern dock of Menethil harbour in the wetlands, this boat just has a longer wait time so have patience. If you started in the Borean Tundra but want to level here instead, go to Unu'pe, a shore town at the southeast shore of the tundra. there wait for the turtle boat to Moa'ki harbor, once you arrive go to the Eastern dock and wait for the boat to kamaqau. this way is completely safe for all levels, but requires patience as the turtle boats sail without loading screen, and thus have longer wait times. Icecrown From crystalsong: go to the Northwest side, then pass trough the gate, or at Krasus' landing in dalaran you should get a quest to icecrown once you are on level, a hyppogryph will safely take you to your faction's operating base. alternatively, at the same krasus' landing you can take a hyppogyph to the Argent tournament Grounds. Sholazar Basin From Borean Tundra: follow the roads north. The only other way is from Krasus' Landing in Dalaran. There, someone will have a quest for you once you're on level, and it will take you into the basin. Once you've done enough quests you can use a special teleporter to travel between the basin and Un'goro Crater. Storm Peaks From crystalsong forest: at the northeast side of the yellow spot, follow the road. No other ways to get in. Zul'Drak From Grizzly Hills you can Enter Zul'Drak At a Staircase in the northeast corner of the zone, next to thor modan From Dragonblight you can reach Zul'Drak at a staircase in the northeast corner next to Light's Trust, North of Naxxramas. If you want to reach this from Crystalsong Forest, you gotta head into Dragonblight and then use the staircase described above. If from Stormpeaks go to Crystalsong Forest then do the step above. Category:Travel guides